Hospital Kisses, A Karkat x Reader Fanfic
by Pidazz
Summary: (Trigger warning, ex, suicide, overdose, cutting) Doing the most regretful thing in the world, you failed a suicide, leaving Karkat to deal with you in the hospital.


Karkat x Fem!Reader  
(Warning: Suicide attempt, (Ex: Drowning, Cutting, Overdose) If you are sensitive to these topics or find them triggering, please don't read this :c It's a horrible feeling when you feel responsible for self-harm and what not.. Enjoy though c: I can make a chapter two of this if liked ^^ )

Six hours ago.

"Y/N!"  
You felt boney fingers touch your wrist harshly, making the fresh, stinging cuts hurt worse. "Fucking!- Y/N What the actual fuck?!" Karkat's fingers were still, checking your pulse. It was weak, as he predicted. "Fuck, fuck, fuck- I'm taking you to the grub-culling fucking hospital! What the fucking name of gog were you thinking? Trying to drown yourself?! Is your fucking think-pan fried?!"  
Your vision finally focused on his face, his scared, angry face that was framed by his charcoal black hair. "Karkat- I-" You responded, your voice barley above a whisper. You felt his arm under your legs, and his other arm under your back. (Basically, carrying you bridal style.) "I don't want to go to the hospital…" You complained with still a weak voice. "I saw the fucking empty pill bottles, if you fucking think that I'm leaving you the fuck here, alone or not, you're disgracefully fucking wrong!"

Present.

You opened your eyes, blinking twice or so before sitting up. "Fuck-" You yelped, holding your stomach. That made someone jolt up. Karkat. You looked at him, he looked at you from the chair that sat a few feet from the hospital bed. "You're awake?" He walked over to you, and knelt down so he was at your eye height.  
"I fell asleep?" You asked, a bit of nervousness in your voice since you had the feeling that the troll was going to snap at you, again. "They made you, so they could pump your fucking stomach…" He muttered, looking down at the bed sheets. There was a silence for a while, a small awkward silence. "I'm sorry…" Karkat got back up, holding his hands in his head, ready to burst. "But why didn't you just leave me? I don't want to seem ungrateful but-"  
And that's where he snapped.  
"Why didn't I just fucking leave you to die? It's because your so fucking amazing!" "Your so fucking talented and god damn sweet! Who would leave you?! Like fuck…" He looked at you, taking a breath. "Your my fucking flush crush okay? And I hate seeing you like this- It makes my fucking head go crazy… I just want to see the happy you! The one that would always go out with us to the movies… The one who would always use fucking sleeveless dresses, who actually ate her food!... Who had a real smile on her face all the time! I know when your faking it, and it kills me inside!"  
You slouched over, taking everything he said inside. Your hands clasped around your mouth and you began to sob, like really fucking sob. You didn't feel the pain in your stomach, or your wrists, you only felt the emotional pain pouring out, everything coming out of the bottle. You stayed like that for no less than two minutes, when finally you felt the mattress on the bed shift due to the weight beside you.  
Karkat rubbed your back in slow circles, hoping to calm you down, and it worked. "I… I like you too…" You whispered, your hands were now over your eyes as you looked down. "I'm sorry Karkat.." You took your hands away from your eyes, and looked at him, him being at least five or six inches away from you. You both sat on the bed, Karkat's legs off of the bed. You hugged him, sniffling once more as your head was buried in his chest. He moved his legs on the bed after you released him. "You should get some sleep…" He muttered, his face flushed.  
"Yeah…" You replied, laying down looking the other way from Karkat. And then you got a huge surprise. You could feel Karkat's arm snake under your stomach and pull you into a hug as you two laid down on the hospital bed that was barley holding you two. Of course, Karkat did that action slowly, making sure it was okay with you. You turned around, now looking at Karkats eyes, and him looking at yours. "Can I fucking kiss you now?" He whispered. Your lips stretched into a smile, nodding slightly, he did as said. The way he kissed wasn't expected. You thought it'd be rough and… Just rough, but really, It was gentle, sweet, and passionate. You two finally parted for air, after melting into the pretty-close-to-perfect-kiss. "Go to sleep now?" Karkat said, with the biggest, most happiest smile on his face. You smiled again, closing your eyes. "I love you…" You whispered, drifting silently to sleep with Karkats arms still around you.


End file.
